Kitty In The Bottle
by Faye Calderonne
Summary: Bagi Natsume, keberadaan jin putih bulat tukang makan yang tak sengaja ia bebaskan adalah sebauh kutukan. Ia terpaksa harus melakukan perjalanan menuju tempat aneh bernama Gua Misumi demi memutuskan hubungan dengan Sang Jin. Namun bukan Hanya Natsume yang tertarik dengan keberadaan tempat itu. Dan ini adalah awal dari sebuah kekacauan. T, AU


**Kitty In The Bottle**

**Setting : Alternative Universe**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Supernatural**

**Warning: Mungkin OOC**

**Disclaimer : **

**Karakter Natsume Yuujinchou © Midorikawa Yuki**

**Cerita © Faye Calderonne**

* * *

.

**Curse and Wish**

Kalau ini bukan kutukan, maka Natsume Takashi tidak tahu lagi harus menyebut keadaannya sekarang sebagai apa. Dan jika ada kata yang maknanya lebih bisa mendeskripsikan daripada 'kutukan', Natsume akan sangat, sangat senang hati menggunakannya. Tapi tidak. Karena saat ini otaknya sedang mendidih, hampir dalam artian yang sebenarnya, pemuda berusia enam belas itu tak mampu lagi membuka gudang ingatan kosakata dalam ruang memorinya. Bahkan, untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari punggung leher untanya saja ia harus bersusah payah.

Bagaimana tidak. Kutukan pertama, ia terpisah dari rombongan karavan yang mengarah ke selatan akibat badai pasir besar ketika baru dua hari perjalanan meninggalkan kota.

Kedua, sudah empat hari ini ia tersasar di dataran kering antah berantah, bergerak hanya dengan mengandalkan arahan dari sumber yang tidak dapat dipercaya. Warna cokelat muda mendominasi sejauh mata memandang. Warna biru di atas sana tak membantu, karena bakal segera terlupakan kalau sudah terlalu sering kelilipan pasir sampai perih. Tak ada juga orang waras yang mau menengok ke atas menikmati warna biru kalau ada matahari ceria yang memberikan panasnya tanpa malu-malu dari mulai terbit sampai tenggelam.

Malam hari pun sama saja, bahkan bisa lebih parah daripada siang. Angin dingin bergulung ribut tanpa hambatan, gerombolan serigala gurun berkeliaran mencari mangsa. Dan gugusan bintang di atas sana tidak terlalu banyak membantu karena Natsume baru belajar sedikit ilmu perbintangan untuk mencari arah.

Kutukan sisanya? Tiga kerat daging domba kering sebagai sisa cadangan makanan, wadah air dari kulit yang sudah kosong, tali pengikat tanpa kain terpal akibat diterbangkan oleh badai pasir tiga hari yang lalu, tunggangan yang kelelahan, pakaian berbau keringat yang lengket pada tubuh, rongga mulut yang rasanya seperti kulit kambing yang baru disamak, fatamorgana.

Dan yang paling bikin Natsume sakit kepala sampai rasanya mau mati adalah ...

"Natsume! Lihat, lihat di sana ada tumpukan tulang unta!"

"Hei, hei! Laba-laba gurun itu beracun tidak ya?"

"Kapan kita sampai? Aku sudah bosan!"

"Natsumeee ayo bangun! Jangan enak-enakkan tidur!"

"..."

"Heeei, sudah mati ya? Heeii." Si penunjuk arah yang berwujud makhluk putih bulat tidak jelas itu mencolek-colek punggung si pemuda. "Ng, apa? Kau bilang apa?"

Pelupuk mata Natsume yang separuh terbuka bergetar. Bola mata kecokelatannya yang nyaris kering itu melirik ke kiri, semampu yang bisa digerakkan, dan mendapati sosok buram putih dengan pinggiran tak beraturan bergelung di depan hidungnya. Bibir yang seperti kulit kayu kering itu lalu kembali bergerak.

"..."

Namun alih-alih semburan kejengkelan, yang berhasil keluar hanyalah satu helaan lirih tidak jelas.

Sebelum kesadarannya hilang lagi, Natsume bersumpah akan menghantui makhluk bulat sialan yang mengaku sebagai jin di hadapannya ini kalau Natsume mati nanti.

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Ia mengecek barang belanjaannya sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa semua yang diperlukan sudah dibeli. Setelah yakin, ia lalu menyusun semuanya dalam satu tumpukan rapi dan membungkusnya dengan sebuah kain besar. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Tugasnya hari ini selesai. Ia memacu langkah, tak sabar ingin berlindung dari panasnya udara di pasar pusat kota Futaba yang ramai, kota terbesar yang ada di Gurun Yatsuhara.

Ketika sedang bergegas di barisan kios yang menjual perkakas, ia menoleh ke salah satu sudut dan berhenti. Pantulan cahaya di permukaan botol itu tertangkap oleh sudut matanya. Asalnya dari kios yang menjual lampu minyak dari kaca. Ia mendekat karena murni penasaran, kenapa ada botol bulat hijau berleher rendah dari kaca yang dipenuhi deretan aksara kecil-kecil aneh di antara puluhan lampu logam dan kaca.

"Ini apa?" tanyanya pada si penjual yang mukanya berseri-seri itu. "Lampu model baru? Aksara ini dibaca apa?"

Wajah si penjual langsung menyurut. "Aksara? Kau ini bicara apa, Anak Muda? Itu 'kan hanya botol biasa."

"Eh?" Natsume bengong. Ujung jari telunjuknya masih menempel di leher botol, tepat di atas satu dari deretan aksara meliuk-liuk indah yang berwarna hitam itu. Matanya berkedip. Tulisan itu masih ada di sana. Sama jelasnya dengan kerutan di wajah si penjual berbadan besar itu. "Tapi, kulihat di sini benar-benar ada ..."

Natsume menggerakkan jarinya, bermaksud menunjukkan deretan aksara kecil-kecil itu. Dan botolnya ikut tertarik ke arah jari Natsume bergerak.

"He?"

Natsume menggerakkan jari ke kanan, dan botolnya ikut berputar ke kanan.

"Hee?"

Natsume mengangkat jari telunjuknya. Botolnya ikut terangkat.

"HEEEE?"

Entah bagaimana, jari telunjuk kanannya menempel erat dengan botolnya seolah dilem. Dan mendadak, rasanya suhu di sekitar Natsume jadi naik beberapa derajat.

Mata si penjual kini menyipit berbahaya menatapi pemuda dengan rambut pendek sewarna jerami di depannya ini. Diam-diam tangannya bergerak ke balik ikat pinggangnya. Ujung gagang belatinya berkilat berbahaya di sana.

"Anu..." Setitik keringat dingin menetes di pelipis Natsume. Ia sangat sadar dengan pandangan menusuk dari si penjual dan pandangan penasaran dari orang-orang sekitar di sekitarnya. Natsume lalu tersenyum kaku. "Botol ini... harganya berapa?"

Setidaknya, harga botolnya tidak lebih dari setengah dinar. Natsume beruntung karena uang kembalian yang ada di kantung uangnya hanyalah satu dinar.

Setelah itu, ia tidak terlalu ingat detail bagaimana dan kapan ia akhirnya tiba di kamarnya yang sejuk. Ia juga tidak begitu ingat alasan apa yang ia karang ketika Touko – ibu angkatnya – keheranan melihat tangan kanannya yang terbungkus kain.

Tapi untuk yang satu ini, ia ingat. Sangat ingat malah.

Tangannya yang terbungkus kain mendadak berasap ungu. Selanjutnya, suara tawa mengerikan itu terdengar bergema bersahut-sahutan ketika Natsume membuka kain yang membebat botol dan tangan kanannya. Mata Natsume melebar ketika aksara kecil-kecil hitam itu bergerak melayang lepas dari permukaan botol, seperti ular-ular kecil yang meliuk-liuk mencari mangsa. Dan mendadak saja, botolnya lepas dari ujung jari, membentur lantai kamarnya dengan bunyi 'duk' pelan.

"Jadi kaukah yang sudah membebaskanku, wahai Manusia Kecil?" Gema suara berat itu bersamaan dengan asap tebal ungu yang menyerbu keluar dari mulut botol. Suara tawa mengerikan itu lalu terdengar lagi. "Bagus, bagus sekali! Sebagai imbalannya, kau akan kumakan dalam sekali telan, hahaha!"

Satu sosok siluet besar memenuhi bagian atas kamar Natsume, melayang di balik kungkungan asap yang memenuhi ruangan. Kemudian, sosok itu bergerak, menyerbu tepat ke arah Natsume.

"Uwaaaa!" Natsume berguling menghindar tepat waktu. Di tengah kepanikan, tinju kanannya refleks melayang, kena telak di pelipis kiri siluet besar bermoncong panjang itu. Sosok itu lalu terhempas mengantam tembok batu kamar Natsume, membuat beberapa retakan kecil di sana.

"Kurang ajar," geram sosok itu dengan suara bergetar, "Kurang ajar! Dasar makhluk fana sialan! Beraninya, beraninya – ! " Sang entitas kembali menerjang ke arah Natsume ... hanya untuk mendapati satu lagi tinju yang mendarat telak di tengah dahi.

Sekali lagi, sosok itu menghantam tembok. Menambah retakan di tempat yang sama. Setidaknya, kedua orangtua angkatnya saat ini sedang berada di bengkel pembuatan gerabah di belakang rumah, sehingga keributan di kamar Natsume tidak terdengar oleh mereka.

Tabir asap ungu yang memenuhi kamarnya lalu berangsur-angsur menghilang ketika sosok itu merosot ke bawah. Natsume terbelalak. Makhluk yang ada di baliknya, sama sekali tak sesuai dengan bayangan awal Natsume.

"Ini wujud asli sosok besar yang tadi?" Natsume mencubit pipinya sendiri, untuk memastikan kalau yang terjadi bukan hanya sekedar khayalannya saja.

Cubitan pertama, sakit. Cubitan kedua juga masih sakit.

Oke.

Ini bukan mimpi.

Natsume sadar kalau dirinya memiliki kekuatan spiritual di atas rata-rata, jadi berurusan dengan makhluk halus bukanlah hal baru baginya. Kamarnya juga sudah sering menjadi tempat persinggahan mereka. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, benar-benar melewati batas imajinasi Natsume. Ternyata makhluk yang keluar dari botol seperti barusan tidak hanya terjadi dalam dongeng pengantar tidur saja. Ia juga baru tahu kalau ternyata jin bisa berwujud fisik – barusan ia menyenggolnya dengan ujung kakinya.

Dan ia baru tahu kalau wujud jin itu bisa bermacam-macam, bukan hanya makhluk berwarna biru serupa manusia saja. Kalau diperhatikan, jin ini sedikit mirip dengan ... kucing? Kucing bulat putih dengan bulu berwarna oranye dan kelabu di bagian punggung.

Natsume menghela napas berat. Ia akan memikirkan sesuatu begitu si jin siuman. Kalau dari dengkuran yang keluar dari tenggorokan si jin sih, sepertinya ia tidak akan membuka mata hingga besok. Natsume sendiri juga butuh istirahat. Kejadian penuh adrenalin seperti ini hanya membuat kepalanya sakit.

Dan Natsume makin sakit kepala keesokam harinya. Touko dan Shigeru, orangtua angkat Natsume, mengira dia memungut kucing liar di jalan dan mengizinkan Natsume memeliharanya.

Tentu saja Natsume sakit kepala. Makhluk itu berisik. Super berisik. Di telinga orangtua angkatnya, yang terdengar adalah suara mengeong kucing biasa yang rajin minta makan. Tapi entah kenapa, di telinga Natsume, yang terdengar adalah...

"Panggil aku Sensei! Namaku bukan 'Hei Jin'atau 'Nyanko'!"

"Natsumeee! Aku lapaaaar! Aku ingin jatah daging domba yang paling besar!"

"Kenapa aku tidak diberi kue manis itu, heiii Natsumee?"

"Natsumeee! Aku juga ingin arak seperti yang diminum Shigeru!"

"Natsume! Natsumee! Natsumeee!"

Itu adalah kejadian sehari-hari selama berhari-hari. Sesuai dengan dongeng yang pernah diceritakan padanya, jin memang bisa berbicara. _Tapi_, dalam dongeng tidak diceritakan kalau yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan si jin bersangkutan hanyalah si pembebasnya. Yah, atau mungkin, karena kemampuan Natsume berinteraksi dengan makhluk halus itu penyebab ia bisa mendengar si kucing berbicara dalam bahasa manusia.

Si Jin juga sering membawa pulang yang aneh-aneh. Tentu saja Natsume yang membereskan kekacauan yang timbul setelahnya. Bahkan sekali ia sampai kehabisan kata-kata karangan ketika Touko mendapati kamarnya dipenuhi gundukan-gundukan pasir.

Yang paling kacau adalah ketika perkataan asal Natsume malah dianggap sebagai permintaan pertama oleh si jin. Akibatnya, kota Futaba dihujani oleh ikan hidup keesokan paginya. Natsume baru tahu belakangan kalau hujan ikan itu terjadi tak lama sesudah kemunculan tornado misterius yang membuat sungai terbesar di Futaba mengering setengahnya.

Perkataan Natsume simpel saja. Ia hanya tak percaya dengan tawaran 'tiga permintaan' dari Nyanko Sensei sebagai imbalan karena sudah membebaskannya. Karena kesal terus diikuti, Natsume kelepasan bicara. Ia bilang, ia baru akan percaya kalau si jin bisa membuat hujan besar di kota Futaba.

Sesuai permintaan, hujan yang turun di Futaba memang besar. Kehebohan yang timbul sesudahnya juga besar.

Akhirnya, di akhir minggu kedua, urat kesabaran Natsume putus. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu kalau tidak mau jadi gila. Walau itu berarti harus menjejakkan kaki jauh ke gurun Yatsuhara.

Dan ini adalah perjalanan jauh pertama yang Natsume lakukan.

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Bibir itu membentuk sebuah senyuman. Di sini sejuk dan teduh. Alas tidurnya juga empuk. Kalau suasananya sedamai ini – Natsume tersenyum lagi – pasti ia sudah mati dan ada di surga.

"Natsumeee!"

Pelupuknya langsung bergetar. Ia salah. Ia masih sangat jauh dari surga.

"Natsume tangkap!"

Natsume membuka mata tepat waktu, tapi sayang, saraf motoriknya belum terhubung sempurna. Indera penciuman dan penglihatannya baru bekerja satu detik pasca hantaman.

Benda itu basah, amis, dan masih menggeliat-geliut.

"Gyahaha! Wajahmuuu! Hahaa, ada bekas– "

"Jangan main-main dengan makhluk hidup!" sembur Natsume. Nyanko Sensei sukses mendapat satu jitakan lagi di ubun-ubun. Namun semburan energi yang mendadak itu membuat Natsume tumbang. Kepalanya pening lagi.

"Ini ... di mana?" tanya Natsume setelah peningnya mereda. Ia dilingkupi oleh rimbunnya kehijauan. Tak seberapa jauh dari tempat pembaringannya, terdapat sebuah telaga kecil berwarna kebiruan. Unta tunggangannya berada di tepian, asyik memamah biak sambil berbaring. Natsume bisa melihat kilasan hamparan berwarna cokelat di balik sela-sela semak yang terjauh.

Ini oasis?

"Masih di Yatsuhara kok," kata si jin sambil memperhatikan ikan yang masih menggeliat-geliut itu. Ekor bulat si jin bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil lalu. "Oh ngomong-ngomong, ini permintaan keduamu."

Natsume langsung menoleh. "He?"

Si jin berhenti bermain-main dengan ikannya. Jin itu menyeringai, selebar yang bisa dilakukan oleh kucing. "Mau tahu? Mau tahu 'kan? Kau pasti ingin tahu bagaimana kau merengek memelas padaku minta a–"

Tinju Natsume terangkat lagi.

"Beneran kok! Kau memang bilang 'air', makanya kau kubawa ke sini," ucap si jin membela diri. Ia jadi misuh-misuh. "Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, Bocah!"

Alis Natsume masih berkerut namun kepalan tangan kanannya sudah melonggar. Ya sudahlah. Entah benar atau tidak ucapannya, toh Natsume sendiri juga tidak ingat. Yang jelas, setidaknya kali ini si jin mengartikan permintaannya secara wajar, tidak seperti yang pertama. Sayang sekali Natsume tidak bisa meminta untuk segera tiba di Misumi, tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Menurut Nyanko Sensei, ada yang melingkupi Misumi sehingga tak bisa ditembus dari jarak jauh. Perjalanan mereka masih jauh, karena jin kucing itu bilang, ia akan tahu bila Misumi sudah dekat. Yah, dan itu artinya, saat ini Natsume sedang menuju ke tempat yang tidak jelas rimbanya.

Natsume mendekati gumpalan putih yang masih mengomel itu. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Iya, iya. Makasih banyak, Sensei. Aku tertolong."

Sebagai jawaban, si jin hanya mendengus sebelum melanjutkan permainan dengan si ikan, yang kemudian berakhir di perut si jin ketika ia sudah bosan.

Setelah bermalam selama dua hari, memulihkan diri dan mengumpulkan cukup perbekalan, Natsume kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Di teriknya siang pada hari kelima, grup kecil Natsume tiba di area gurun yang berbatu-batu tinggi.

Pemuda itu menatap ragu-ragu pada celah ngarai yang ada di antara dua tebing tinggi di hadapannya. Ia merapatkan jubahnya ketika angin kencang berhembus menerpa dari celah selebar empat meter ini. Natsume menengok ke belakang, ke arah hamparan pasir yang luas. Ia lalu memutar leher, kembali menatap ke pintu ngarai yang kering itu. Perbedaan antara keduanya sangat mencolok, seolah Natsume melangkah melewati sebuah garis ajaib yang lalu membawanya ke suatu belahan dunia lain. Padahal ngarainya berada di tempat yang sama dengan hamparan pasir di belakangnya.

"Sensei, yakin lewat sini?"

Si jin kucing mendengus. "Huh! Tentu saja. Tarikan botol yang satunya mulai terasa. Aku memang sudah terpisah selama ratusan tahun, tapi sambunganku dengan yang satunya masih terhubung tahu! Aku masih bisa merasakannya."

Natsume masih ragu-ragu.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" Si jin menghardik. "Kau ingin cepat terbebas dariku 'kan? Ayo jalan, jangan _lelet_!"

Walau masih belum teryakinkan, Natsume akhirnya menghela untanya memasuki celah ngarai.

Ternyata isi dalamnya tak seangker penampakan luarnya. Sepanjang jalan, ia tak henti-hentinya memutar leher ke sekelilingnya. Pemandangan di dasar ngarai ini cukup menakjubkan bagi Natsume yang baru pertama kali melangkah jauh dari kotanya. Bongkahan-bongkahan batu dengan tepian yang membulat bekas tergerus oleh air ribuan tahun silam, sulur-sulur berwarna hijau tua dan barisan lumut yang mewarnai beberapa celah dinding tebing, serangga gurun dan kalajengking yang banyak berkeliaran, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Jalan-jalan seperti ini ternyata tak buruk ju–" omongan Natsume terputus ketika punggungnya dihantam dari belakang. "Aduh! Apa sih, Sensei?"

Si jin menyeringai. "Putar balik! Seharusnya bukan ngarai yang ini, tapi yang sebelahnya lagi."

Dahi Natsume berkerut. "Sebelahnya yang mana? Celah ngarainya 'kan hanya yang ini. Dari jauh tadi juga sudah kelihatan 'kan kalau tebingnya hanya terbelah di sebelah si–"

"Eii! Jangan cerewet!" potong si jin. "Bawahan ikuti saja kata-kata majikan. Yang tahu jalan 'kan aku."

Sudut bibir Natsume berkedut. "Siapa yang bawahan hah?"

Si jin melompat ke punggung leher unta Natsume, berlagak tidak mendengarkan. Ia merebut tali kekangnya, menarik-narik ke samping kanan, berusaha membuat untanya berbalik. Si unta yang jengkel karena talinya ditarik mendadak, akhirnya balas menarik dengan satu sentakan keras, membuat si jin bulat terlempar ke samping kiri. Natsume merebut kembali kendalinya sebelum kedua mahluk berbeda jenis itu mulai bertengkar lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah," kata Natsume menyerah. Tapi ia tidak tahan untuk berkata, "Ternyata meskipun jin, kalau namanya sudah tua tetap saja ketajamannya berkurang ya."

"Eii, cerewet! Ayo lekas! Ayo berderap, Unta!" Si jin menandak-nandak di atas punggung unta, memukul-mukul sisi bagian belakang supaya untanya bergerak lebih cepat lagi.

"Sensei!" Natsume segera memutar badan ke belakang dan menghentikan aksi si jin. "Jangan begitu! Nanti untanya marah!"

Terlambat. Si unta kini berhenti melangkah.

"Tuh 'kan," gumam Natsume capek. Ia kembali menghadap depan. "Apa kubilang ..."

Namun ternyata, bukan itu penyebab si unta berhenti. Di depan sana, sekitar lima belas meter jauhnya, seseorang berdiri tepat di depan mulut ngarai. Orang itu berlilit kain kelabu kecokelatan lusuh dari atas kepala hingga bawah. Hanya separuh bagian wajah bawahnya yang terbuka.

"Cih!" Nyanko Sensei mengumpat pelan. "Kita keduluan."

"Eh?"

Orang berlilit kain itu menyeringai lebar. Ia lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi. itu adalah aba-abanya. Tak lama, beberapa sosok dengan penampilan serupa melangkah keluar dari bayang-bayang batu dan celah tebing, di depan dan di belakang. Dan ketika Natsume menengadah ke atas, barisan orang-orang berjubah itu juga ada di kedua sisi pinggiran tebing.

Natsume menggenggam erat tali kekangnya. Pemuda itu melirik si jin yang kini berada di depannya. Bulu punggung si jin berdiri tegang, namun tidak tampak terkejut. Apa jin itu sudah menyadari duluan? Itukah sebab kenapa si jin mendadak memaksa berputar balik?

Ketika gerombolan yang mengepungnya semakin mendekat, Natsume berbisik lagi. "Permintaanku masih ada satu 'kan?"

Telinga si jin bergerak.

"Aku ingin kita sampai di ujung ngarai yang satunya, Sensei."

Telinga si jin bergerak lagi. Kepalanya sedikit menengadah. Namun hanya itu.

"Sensei?"

Baru kemudian, si jin menoleh. Wajahnya pucat. "Tidak bisa," bisiknya panik. "Ada yang menghalangi kekuatanku. Sudah kucoba dari tadi, bahkan sebelum permintaanmu diucapkan dengan jelas."

Natsume melengos tak percaya. "Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini, jin bodoh!"

"Bodoh! Siapa yang – awas!"

Nyanko Sensei menyeruduk bahu Natsume tepat waktu ketika salah satu dari gerombolan itu menyerang. Salah satunya melompat dari atas salah satu batu tinggi di sebelah Natsume sambil mengayunkan sebilah tongkat. Namun akibat dari efek benturan yang mendadak itu, Natsume jadi kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia jatuh dari tunggangannya dan mendarat keras dengan punggungnya.

Yang terakhir dilihat pemuda itu adalah sepasang tangan hitam dengan jari-jari yang terlalu panjang, menyapu cepat ke arah sisi wajahnya.

**-0o0-**

**.**

* * *

**Awalnya ini adalah satu chapter yang puanjanggg. Tapi akhirnya saya pecah jadi dua :D**

**Makasih buat Luvninosama yang udah jadi komentator pertama. **

**Dan least but not least, makasih buat pencetus challenge One Thousand and Night Challenge. Meski pada akhirnya fic ini nggak jadi diikutsertakan karena telat (banget) dan tidak memenuhi ketentuan jumlah word-nya. Tanpa tercetusnya challenge, maka ide cerita ini mungkin tidak akan muncul. So, Yea, makasih yaa. Saya benar-benar menikmati mengetik cerita ini.**

**Chapter dua sekaligus yang terakhir akan segera menyusul ;)**

**Kesan dan pesan?**

**Happy Readin'!**


End file.
